An Unexpected Meeting
by rushingwater97
Summary: Maerad takes a midnight stroll through the gardens of Innail and unexpectedly finds a friend...(My first fanfic, please don't judge)


**Response to adrengoddess' challenge:**

**Requirements:**

**-The way Maerad discovers Cadvan is by tripping and falling on top of him.**  
><strong>-They can't kiss, but they come very, <strong>**_very_**** close.**  
><strong>-Cadvan has to pin Maerad up against a wall. Teehee. How you manage this is up to you.<strong>  
><strong>-It has to end with Cadvan saying, "That was quite the performance."<strong>

Maerad sat up in bed and gasped, breaking into a cold sweat. Will I never stop having these wretched dreams? she wondered, trying to shake the nightmarish images of hulls out of her mind. She laid back and burrowed into the silky bedspread, reminding herself that she was safe. Safe. For now anyway, she snorted softly, then tried to focus on the good of the situation. At least she was here in Innail, comfortable for the moment, but she knew that their stop in Innail was just a short breath before plunging back into the dark waters of their quest. Her heart hurt thinking of all the hardships she and Cadvan had gone through. At least he was alive, though, contrary to what she had thought just a few weeks ago.

Unable to go back to sleep, she got out of bed. The moon shone brightly through her window, and she thought of how lovely the gardens would look at this hour. With all the hardships she had faced on her journey, she realized that she had developed a certain weakness for the beauty and peacefulness of the gardens of Innail. Well, she sighed, I might as well enjoy a midnight stroll, since I cannot go back to sleep. Perhaps it will help clear my head.

Soon Maerad found herself wandering aimlessly through the garden pathways. She was so lost in thought that she did not notice the still body lying on the stone path until she tripped over the motionless figure. She cried out in alarm as she lost her balance, clenching her eyes and bracing for impact on solid ground. She gasped in surprise when she landed on a surface that gave for her slim frame, instead of cold, hard stone. As her eyes flew open and focused on what, or rather, who, she had landed on, they locked with a familiar set of dark blue ones. It was Cadvan. Maerad scrambled up, embarrassed and slightly annoyed that he should be sprawled out in her way.

"Maerad?" He questioned sleepily. As he yawned, she stammered out a hasty apology, but Cadvan just sat up and chuckled. "Well, Maerad the Unpredictable, I must say, you never cease to surprise me." His crooked smile put her a little more at ease, though her mood was still rather foul, but as she looked into the eyes below her, she couldn't help but feel at home with the man.  
>"What, pray tell, were you doing lying in the middle of the garden path, Cadvan of Liragon?" She stared down her nose at him, a trace of annoyance in her voice. Cadvan raised an eyebrow at her as he stretched, running his fingers through his rumpled hair, then stood to face her.<p>

"I sat down to get a good look at the night sky, and the next thing I knew I received quite the rude awaking, being used to break your fall," he glanced up and down her body, then continued with a hint of laughter, "though you look like you just escaped the claws of sleep yourself." He gazed inquiringly at her. Maerad blushed and stared at her nightshift; she had forgotten her attire. Cadvan flashed one of his rare, brilliant smiles, but she just pouted. "Really Maerad, you know we have both seen each other in much worse situations than this." He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, his mobile face growing serious as he thought back to all of the times he and Maerad had looked and fared far worse; too many times to count. It was unfair that Maerad had to shoulder this burden; when really she should just be at a school, enjoying the life of a normal bard. She should've been learning the way of the Light, reading, writing, and playing her beautiful lyre. If only things were that simple.

Maerad, sensing the gravity of his thoughts, took Cadvan's broad hand from her shoulder and grasped it between her much smaller ones. She sighed and began to explain the reason for her midnight stroll.

"I had another nightmare," she admitted, "not like that is any news. I'm just growing so sick of these nightmares; sick of this whole journey, in fact. I just want to stay-" her voice broke and a lone tear trickled down her cheek. "I just want to stay in Innail forever and never have to face another hull in my life!" At this she let out a strangled sob, though she told herself not to cry. She was being stupid and selfish; this quest wasn't about her, it was about everyone she loved.

Cadvan leaned forward and wiped a tear off of her cheek, than pulled her close, feeling her head press into his shoulder. His hands rubbed up and down her back as he tried to comfort his distraught companion. Maerad looked up into Cadvan's eyes and smiled a little through the tears. "I'm sorry I'm in still in my nightshift," she whispered tearfully. Cadvan chuckled softly in his throat, and he realized for the first time how close they were. Maerad's face was only inches from his, and it struck him, just as it had on the White Owl, how beautiful she was in the moonlight. He involuntarily moved closer, to where their lips were almost touching. Maerad sensed the shift in mood and stepped back, her shoulders bumping into the cool, damp stone of the garden wall. Suddenly it was like a boulder sat on her chest; she couldn't breath. A feeling of panic came over her. Come, Maerad, she tried to tell herself, this is _Cadvan_. He is not like the men from Gilman's cot. No, this is Cadvan. The Cadvan who saved your life; the Cadvan that you have grown to trust; the Cadvan who is your closest friend. She was fighting an internal battle with herself, one side of her wanting to press up against his beautiful lips, (Beautiful? Where did that come from?), and the other wanting to run away in fear. Her heart pounded in her ears as she realized that she loved Cadvan. How could she have been so stupid not to realize? So against all her instincts, as Cadvan gently pinned her against the wall she did not squirm away. When his soft lips pressed against hers, her breath hitched, and she boldly leaned forward to deepen the kiss. Maerad's eyes flew open in surprise when her plan failed and she hit nothing but air. Her heart sank as her sight focused on Cadvan, who had stepped back and was now blushing furiously. His shoulders were slumped dejectedly, and even worse he wore an expression of pure guilt.

"My dear Maerad, I'm so, so sorry," He chocked out in a strangled voice. He reached as if to grab her shoulders, but stopped hesitantly and continued to speak. "I would never wish to harm you. You know that, right?" He drew his hovering hand back and searched her stunned face for an answer, but Maerad just gazed at him, trying to comprehend what happened. He shifted nervously under her stare, unable to tell whether she was frightened. He kicked himself inwardly. What if he had just ruined their friendship, all because of a stupid mistake? Sighing, he tried apologizing once more. "My deepest apologies, Maerad. I don't know what came over me, but that should not have happened." Maerad blinked at him, her heart pounding as she tried to get her emotions under control so that she could answer him properly. She still could not believe it! Cadvan had just almost kissed her, and now he thought he had surely scared her? Though it does make sense, considering what happened with Dernhill, she thought ironically. Suddenly she felt a gentle nudge at her mind, and noticed she had been lost in her own thoughts for longer than she realized._ Maerad?_ Maerad opened her mind to let him in and felt his worry as he plead, _Maerad, by the Light, answer me!_ She finally responded with a soft smile, and spoke aloud.

"I'm alright. I'm completely fine! Don't worry, Cadvan. There is no need to be sorry." Relief washed over his face, and he laid a hand on her shoulder. "I must say though, I have never seen you blush as much as you just did!" She elbowed him teasingly in the ribs, and he smiled and blushed in response. Maerad laughed, feeling much better. I suppose this walk turned out to be a good idea after all.

"Maerad, my, how you scared me," Cadvan finally spoke as he took her arm and began to lead her back to the bardhouse. "Your silence was rather frightening. That was quite the performance."


End file.
